Grip
by Philosophical Pandora
Summary: Rape, kinky sex, kidnappings, threats, sex messages, etc. Madara x OC. No Mary-Sue, for the most part. LEMONY LEMONS! Rated M for a reason. Will have more frequent bunny humping-like action in later chapters. REVIEW! -GIFT-FIC-
1. Rape

In this story, I am one of the antagonists. Why? Because it's necessary for this fanfiction, and I wanted to be in the story, even if I have to be a bad character!

**Chapter One**

"What do you think about them?" Nakimi Ishikawa asked. Their teacher allowed them to work with a partner, which was extremely rare, and Nakimi was working with Sheena Sherbo, her best friend.

"I don't care about those bitches," Sheena said, flipping through her textbook. Both girls were in high school and sixteen years old.

"Yeah, me either," Nakimi lied. She actually did care. Two new girls named Akuma Nagasaki and Lily Yumeko were introduced to their homeroom, and they were an odd duo.

Akuma Nagasaki smiled often, specifically, she smiled at Sheena and Nakimi. Mostly Nakimi, though. For what reason, Nakimi had no idea. Lily Yumeko, she made several attempts to talk to them both, paying special attention to Sheena. The weird thing about the two girls were that they were cold to the other females in the class other than Sheena and Nakimi, and frequently whispered between themselves.

Nakimi flipped to the right page and was about to start reading but stopped. Sheena and Nakimi heard the very soft and nearly inaudible footsteps since they were both B-rank kunoichi, and anticipated what would happen.

"May we read with you?" Lily spoke first, like always. She was the real talker of the duo.

Nakimi wrinkled her nose. She didn't really like Lily; she smelled of something sickeningly sweet, and she was sort of a bitch. It was obvious the dark-haired Chinese girl (Lily) liked Sheena better, and Nakimi knew, too. The South Asian girl (Nakimi) preferred Akuma; she was nicer.

Akuma smiled and added, "Please."

Sheena gave Akuma a look of repulsion. Akuma acted much too fake and angelic, and the way she smiled all the time like it was her default expression just pissed the Ukrainian Japanese off. She didn't really like either girls, both were a bit strange. But, if she had to choose between Akuma and Lily... it had to be Lily.

Sheena blinked before saying, "Fine."

The girls dragged chairs to the table and flipped their textbooks to the same pages Sheena and Nakimi were on. They all had to fill out a worksheet that was three pages long.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Sheena-san?" Lily asked politely. Nakimi was sure that she only added the -san to get on Sheena's good side, and to show that she respected the ethereal pale-skinned teen. She rested her head on her hand and tapped the pencil against the table with the other.

"No... Why the fuck do you ask?" Sheena said, a bit suspicious. Sheena didn't like or dislike Lily - it was a weird bond.

"I'm just curious. That is all." She pushed her black hair out of her face and leaned down to write her name on the first sheet.

"Hn," Sheena replied. She had already begun to read, and was almost done with the first page in the textbook.

"What about you, Nakimi?" Lily asked, raising her gaze a bit to give the exotic dark-skinned beauty a piercing gaze. "Do you have a boyfriend?" The way she said it was as if she already knew the answer.

"Same as Sheena," Nakimi replied. She would've given her a harsh glare if it weren't for her being naturally extremely shy. Plus, Sheena was there, and she was afraid that Sheena would say something about her being rude to Lily. The chances were low, since Sheena didn't stand up for people over little things - and she didn't even like Lily - but it was possible. Besides, Nakimi didn't want to look stupid and pathetic in front of the Chinese bitch, did she? No. Nakimi did hold her gaze though, and she lost.

* * *

Nakimi kicked at the rocks on the ground as she walked. "What do you think about Lily and Akuma?" She was holding a tote full of homework she did not plan to do, including the one they weren't even working on with Lily and Akuma.

"Why do you keep on asking this?" Sheena sounded annoyed and shifted her book bag, which was just heavy as Nakimi's.

"Just curious."

"Akuma's a fake-ass wench and Lily is sort of strange. Like I've said before, I don't give a shit about either of them," Sheena recited.

"Who do you like more, if you had to pick?" Nakimi pushed her short brown hair out of her face. The wind felt good, but it got irritating moving her bangs to the side.

"Lily Yumeko. Akuma's a poser - or at least I think so." Sheena sighed. "Is that it?"

"Yeah," Nakimi then added, "Sorry." They arrived at the point in the street where the two girls would have to go their own ways.

"It's okay, don't worry." Sheena smiled a small grin and walked away.

* * *

The next day Lily was throwing a party. For what reason, she didn't really say. Akuma, the bubbly and more cheerful one of the two claimed they were having a party just 'because.'

_What kind of reason is that?_ Nakimi thought.

_Sounds fun,_ Sheena thought, half-heartedly excited about the party.

Apparently it was going to be at a private hot spring, and it was just going to be the four of them... It was weird to Sheena and Nakimi, that they would throw such a small party, but they did not really dwell why there would only be four people. Who cared, anyway?

At around five o'clock p.m. they all went to the hot spring and had a 'party' there. They sat in the natural hot spring and let the hot water soak their sore muscles. After a while, Lily attempted to make small talk once more.

"Aa. This is so refreshing and relaxing..." Lily would normally never say such things. It was obviously refresing and relaxing. _Who the fuck states the obvious? _Nakimi thought in irritation.

"Yeah." Nakimi agreed, and Akuma smiled as she sunk a bit lower, her nose and everything above that not submerged in hot water.

"It feels great," Sheena said, not sounding like she meant it at all.

"I'll be right back," Lily said, and got out of the water, wrapping a towel around her body.

It was silent for a long time, and since no one other than Lily made any sort of sorry effort to get a conversation started, and she wasn't present at that time, the trio quietly bathed in the water. After what seemed like forever, Sheena finally rose up and started to get out, grabbing her towel.

"What are you doing?" Nakimi asked.

"Finding Lily. I mean, where the fuck did she go? Take a shit? Even so, it shouldn't take her that fucking long..." It sounded more like Sheena was talking to herself. It had gotten unbelievably foggier, since there was already thick steam in the air from the geothermal hot springs, and Nakimi couldn't see Sheena anymore. "Uh!" Nakimi had heard a light 'thud' sort of sound right before Sheena had said that.

"Are you okay?" Nakimi said to the mist, not really sure which direction her friend went. It was silent. Deadly silent. And it freaked her out a bit. She stumbled out of the hot water, almost falling on the slippery wet ground. "Sheena? Sheena!" The sound of her voice grew more and more frantic. _Did she fall and hurt her head or something?_ Nakimi wondered. Sheena wasn't that accident-prone and the chances of a B-rank kunoichi accidently tripping and dying or something was idiotic, but that was the only image Nakimi could think of that wasn't too horrifying.

She had both feet finally on the slick ground when suddenly she heard a sharp scream.

"UWAH!" someone screamed, and before Nakimi knew what had happened she was in the water because a certain naked man decided to run straight into her, making her fly into the air before landing in the boiling hot spring water.

Nakimi pushed her face out of the water, which was not scalded, just very hot. She gasped for air and walked to the corner of the hot spring, grabbing the rock. _Who the fuck did that?_ she wondered, angry and irritated. She was about to turn around when she felt a muscular arm wrap around her lower area, and something taut was against her bare back.

And... Nakimi had a good feeling that it was a man, judging from the slender and long fingers touching her hips, and a certain slightly hardened something touching the area behind and between her legs.

"Kuh!" Nakimi said, shocked. She brought her left arm back to hopefully elbow the molester in the stomach, but for some reason she was paralyzed. Well, correction, she was incapable of moving. She turned her head around, which took what seemed like forever, and saw an orange lollipop shape. Nakimi couldn't see anything else because by then she had gotten suddenly dizzy, and the world seemed to literally spin.

She closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she was in a world of black and red, and it looked creepy and abnormal. This time, she was in the hot spring, too, and she looked around to look for the orange-masked freak. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Nakimi sighed in relief, because as far as she knew, he was about to rape her or do something sexual.

Abruptly, Nakimi had a quick mental convulsion, picturing herself being raped... by the same masked man. She mentally shook before being brought back to the odd black and red world. Nakimi brought her hands up to her temples and her two fingers on each hand were resting at the sides of her head. She was confused and scared as... She was about to shit herself.

Someone grabbed her wrists and roughly placed them at her sides, on the slippery wet boulders lining the hot spring. She gasped out of surprise and looked up to see the same masked male. Nakimi didn't understand at all, but before she knew it, she was being brutally raped over and over.

She tried to scream, and tried to fight back, but it seemed like her ability to move and speak were very limited. Plus, it felt unbelievably real although the black and red world she saw before her eyes gave her the feeling of being in a very artificial place. It contradicted each other, what she felt and saw, but did she have the time to think over things when being raped? No.

To be blunt, Nakimi felt as if her insides were being ripped apart, and then soon after she was overcome with pleasure. It was embarrassing and whorish of her to let her facial muscles express that she was on cloud nine, and since she and her sexual assailant were in missionary position, he could see the ecstasy plastered on her face. If words and sounds couldn't show her physical happiness, her motions and the way she wrapped her legs around his waist did.

It seemed like forever for the young teen, and she was quite sure after a while that it would go on like this for all eternity, and until the end of time. _This... isn't going to ever end... is it?_ Nakimi thought to herself for a moment once she had been accustomed to the thrusting pattern and pleasure. _F-FUCK!_ was her last thought before reaching orgasm for the tenth time.

Then, just like that, she was out of the daymare - or whatever it was - Nakimi was not sure, either. She was panting heavily on the rocks behind her, just like how she was doing in the daymare. Nakimi blinked twice before taking notice that the scenery around her weren't black and red, which was a relief. Her head was on the rocks, and her short brown hair was matted on her face, some strands curving with the shape of her face and jawline.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of orange in the fog, along with some black and red. She fell into a deep slumber before she could see any more.

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" A chirpy voice sang.

Nakimi struggled to wake up, and really did not want to, but she had a feeling she should. She was still in the hot spring, like she had last remembered, and Akuma had swam over to her, smiling and waving. "Hm?" Nakimi replied grumpily.

"You totally fell asleep! I thought you fainted from the heat! I know it's hot in here but... Thank goodness you are okay!" Akuma's cheeks were a rosy red and she sort of looked motherly. "Anyway, it's been quite a while. Look!" She gestured to the sky, which was dark blue.

"What time is it?" Nakimi was entirely awake when she realized how late it probably was.

"Nine o'clock!"

"Woah," she said to herself. Then she got up, but not before she cringed and hissed, sucking in air from between her teeth.

"What's wrong!" Akuma said, sounding somewhat genuinely worried.

"It's fine..." Nakimi muttered in an upset tone, her shyness taking over. Besides, she was worried about the daymare she had, which was still fresh and clear in her memory. It had to be real. Maybe not the entire getting raped by a masked man, but the fact that she had a daymare, that seemed unbelievably real. _Or maybe I was really raped by a masked man?_ Nakimi thought, considering the possibility. It was stupid to ponder about that - she could check if her hymen was still there when she got home.

"Well, let's go!" The red-haired girl chirped once more, a lot like a real bird this time. She pulled the girl out the spring by her arms, and Nakimi saw how pruned she was.

"Where is Sheena?" Nakimi asked, stumbling out of the hot spring. Her legs felt like jelly because she had been sitting for such a long time, apparently, and she was sore from the daymare, too.

"She left super early." Akuma playfully threw a towel at Nakimi.

"When?" she asked, catching it and wrapping it around her body.

"Oh. To be honest, I don't really know! You see, she just sort of disappeared." Nakimi was too busy trying to keep the towel from slipping off her slightly chubby frame, and did not notice the creepy smirk that was on Akuma's face. "She just went away. Gone, you know?" Akuma giggled in a childish way.

"Oh." Nakimi didn't like the way Akuma had to repeat how Sheena left in so many ways. _Disappeared, went away, gone...?_ Nakimi had a feeling the redhead was trying to hint at something, a bit like how murderers would do something to the victims' body as a little clue to where the next homocide would take place, or when it would occur. Or maybe she was just being paranoid.

* * *

When Nakimi immediately got home, she dialed Sheena's number. It beeped a few times before the voice of a woman told her to leave a message. The South Asian wanted to talk to Sheena, so she dialed her number again. No one answered, but she was persistent and stubborn. Nakimi tried several times before she finally gave up.

_Where could she be?_ she thought, a finger on her lower lip. _Or maybe Sheena just doesn't want to pick up. _That thought relieved herself, although it was unlikely. Sheena didn't have a cellphone for no reason; she always answered.

The phone rang.

Nakimi grabbed the house phone very quickly and she said, "Hello?" She was sure it was Sheena, since it displayed her number as the caller. "Shii?"

Instead, an eerie deep voice greeted her. "Hello."

"Who is this?" Nakimi said into the phone, her voice slightly shaking. The way the man laughed was as if he knew something she didn't know, and it was one that belonged to some old creep. "Wh-Who are you?" Damn. She stuttered again. It made her seem weak, which was ironic for a powerful B-rank shinobi.

"Your worst nightmare." Another chuckle, as if he was laughing at the way he referred to himself as Nakimi's 'worst nightmare,' and then it was silence.

Nakimi's eyes widened. Something told her it was the masked man that had raped her in her daymare or whatever it was - and she gulped, refraining from screaming into the phone. She was so afraid... Nakimi was losing her wits very quickly. She lost her shyness and suddenly started to yell into the phone. "Don't fuck with me! Who are you! Where is my friend?" She was holding the phone tightly. If she didn't, she would drop it.

"Naughty girl. You possess such a potty mouth... Tsk, tsk." He exhaled, and Nakimi could hear it very clearly.

"D-Don't...!" Nakimi trailed off, noticing that his voice was oddly sexy. It was deep and smooth, yet sort of... rough. She cursed at herself for stopping halfway, making it seem like she was sort of embarrassed by what he was saying. "Where is my friend?" she demanded.

"Safe with me. For now."

"Give her back to me!" she hissed into the phone, trying to sound as fearsome as she could possibly sound. Which was not very. "If you do anything to her... I-I'll...!" She was groping around in her mind for the right words. Kill wasn't right, since she wasn't very strong to actually kill whoever was on the phone. They sounded experienced and from the way they played around with her, they had to be S-ranked or something like Hokage-level.

"You'll what, woman?" he asked, sounding interested. "Tell me."

"I'll... Make you regret it." That was the best she could come up with.

The man earnestly laughed into the phone, amused. "Make me regret it?" His laughing calmed down and it was obvious from his tone that he wasn't playing any games anymore. "Your friend... Sheena, is safe with me. But her life and well-being depends on you... Nakimi Ishikawa-sama." He was purposely mocking her by adding the -sama on the end, because, of course, Sheena's life was in the hands of the man on the phone.

"Who are you?" Nakimi said, her tone acknowledging that she had just heard everything he said - and understood - but wanted to know a bit more. "What do you want!" she yelled, frustrated.

"You'll find out who I am very soon, my darling. Do you really want to know what I want?" He said it like he was warning her.

"Y-Yes! And don't... fucking call me darling! I'm old enough to kick your ass!" she said without thinking, snarling into the phone. Nakimi sort of regretted what she said, afraid that whoever was on the other line would take her threats a bit too seriously, hunt her down, and kill her.

"Fiesty." He chuckled a bit, except this one wasn't very entertained. "Very well. I want... your flesh, your blood, your soul. I want you." He said every word so slowly it was like he was savoring every vowel he said, letting it roll of his tongue so smoothly. It was freaking Nakimi out a bit.

"Why? I'm just any other regular girl. I'm ugly, chubby... I'm nothing special! Why can't you settle for another prettier girl? Why me...!" Nakimi knew herself that she was spazzing out. The way he made it clear that he was obsessed with her, and wanted her... It was too much for the girl. She was scared. "Just leave me alone!"

"My dear, I'm afraid I'm incapable of leaving you alone. Besides... your friend is right next to me. After all the trouble I went through to get her, you're just going to abandon her? Some friend she is, eh?" The last part was being said to Sheena, because his voice suddenly sounded faraway and she could hear someone mumbling in the background.

"No! I'm not abandoning her! I'll get her back, you hear me?" Nakimi said into the phone, "She better not have one fucking scratch on her!"

"Aa. Relax, precious, I haven't even laid a single finger on your friend. She's not to my taste... unlike you." He inhaled, and he suddenly growled to someone in the background, and she was sure it wasn't Sheena. It sounded like he was giving orders. His voice didn't sound so faraway anymore and he said to Nakimi, "If you so desire to retrieve your friend back... meet me at the nightclub tomorrow at nine o'clock p.m."

"How will I know it's you?" Nakimi was hoping to get some information about him. She could have cared less if she found him in the nightclub or not. Besides, he wanted her, not the other way around, so there was no way he was going to just let his prey walk away.

"Shut up, that's none of your concern; I'll find you." Nakimi's eyes widened in shock. The way he abruptly made a personality switch from mocking, cruel, and playful kidnapper to domineering, rude, and mean bastard was appalling and horrifying to Nakimi at the same time. Did she really want to go to the nightclub and meet this man for the first time? _Or maybe I've already met him - at the hot springs in my daymare..._ Nakimi considered.

"Fine." Nakimi bit her lip, so she would not say anymore. The way he had just talked down to her and bossed her around pissed her off.

"Wear something nice," he told her.

"... Whatever." Her voice and the way she said it told the man that she would. Nakimi just did not want to say 'yes,' like a slave would.

"Then this is goodbye for now." He sounded faintly happy, as if he accomplished something great, and was secretly giddy about this great success.

"Bye." Nakimi was nervous, and she wanted to hang up as soon as possible.

"By the way, you were a great fuck."

"WHAT!"

But he hung up already, and the endless beeping sound was the only reply. Nakimi stared wide-eyed at the wall in front of her before she dropped the phone, which was attached to a long and winding cord. She could still hear the faraway beeping sound.

* * *

I feel like I could've done much better towards the end where Nakimi and her perverted little rapist were talking to each other, but then again I feel like that was sort of as good as I could've done. Well, the last statement was wrong - because you can always improve. No matter who or what you are.

Anyway, review! I'll be working on the second chapter to this right away =)

The next chapter will have some Hidan x Sheena, I think.


	2. Surprise

To clarify, Lily, technically, is me. She's Chinese, physically like me, and sort of mean at times. I just made it so that Lily is me, get me? I don't hate the real girl which Nakimi is based off. I -heart- you, Naru! lol - Where is the love?

**Chapter Two**

The girl pushed her way through the crowd, squinting. Loud music was booming and all the colors of the rainbow were being displayed, lighting up the nightclub. Girls who looked much too young from ages of thirteen to twenty were dancing with their friends, partying, screaming, and especially grinding on men whose ages ranged from the -teens to the thirties.

Nakimi knew that the person who called her yesterday was the man who raped her at the hot spring. She also knew that he was wearing an orange mask, which seemed really weird for a grown man, so her eyes were searching for the same mask.

Orange clothing, orange lights... Many things were orange. It also did not help that everyone was wearing some sort of mask - from masquerade masks to ones that covered the entire face. It seemed like the theme of the night was something opera-related.

"Hey there, sexy," an obviously drunken man said to Nakimi, grabbing one of her wrists.

"Let me go." Nakimi growled. She was shy, but did not hesitate to raise her voice and take control, especially around stupid idiots, like this man.

"Let you go? Why, lil' vixen, let's dance!" He pulled her towards him. "After all, you're dressed so nicely... I wonder why. Here to meet your boyfriend or sometin'?" Nakimi gave him a look of disgust.

"You're fucking disgusting," she said. She was dressed very nicely, though. Nakimi was wearing a red satin dress that stopped a little above her knees, and instead of spaghetti straps, it was tied around her neck. The dress by itself was really sexy and sophisticated-looking. Along with the dangling golden earrings she had and red satin stilettos she had on, it was the perfect nightclubbing look.

"But that doesn't stop you from running away, does it?"

"Why you...!" Nakimi raised her hand and was about to smack the idiot across the face when someone grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see the same masked man, also known as her rapist, hold her wrist. Nakimi was speechless.

"Who the fuck are -" The man never got far because her masked savior punched him right across the face. It must have been powerful, since there was a loud crack Nakimi heard, and that he fell straight down. No one around took notice; they were too busy jumping up and down and dancing, and the music was deafeningly loud.

Nakimi almost said thank you, but then she remembered that he was a rapist, captured her best friend, and had sort of indirectly threatened her. "Let me go," she quickly said and wretched her hand away from him. She looked the other way, to her left, since he was standing to her right.

"No 'thank you?'" he said.

She turned to look at him and said demandingly, "Give me Sheena back."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." He sighed, as if disappointed. "Follow me." He turned away and started to walk through the crowd with ease, as if everyone was moving and making room just for him. Nakimi was sort of amazed, and cursed herself for noticing something so coincidental like that.

They found a booth that must have been reserved, since the entire club was packed, and not one single booth was free. He took a seat, and Nakimi took one, across from him, though. She kept her gaze down. "Where is Sheena?" she said, trying to raise her voice. It was amazing how she was capable of yelling at the drunken man holding her wrist just moments ago, but was incapable of doing so to this one - who was also a stranger. _Ugh..._ Nakimi thought, angry with herself.

Nakimi raised her head when she got no reply, and saw two females who were wearing masquerade masks, holding a girl between them. They were standing right in front of the booth, and they were restraining a girl in the middle. It was obvious that they were doing something wrong, and someone maybe would have gotten help, but no one was paying attention. The girl in the middle... Nakimi had a feeling it was her Ukrainian friend. "Sheena!"

The girl stopped struggling for a moment before trying to mumble something once more. It sounded like she was trying to say "help me!" but Nakimi was not sure, since she was also wearing a mask. Sheena's - assuming if it really was Sheena - was a Venetian mask, and it was utterly beautiful.

The South Asian stretched her hand out to grab the mask, only to have it roughly stopped by one of the girls holding Sheena. The girl removed her face mask, which was silver with black raven-like feathers. It was pretty, but the face underneath it wasn't. It belonged to Lily Yumeko, and she was evilly smirking that pretty smile of hers. "Good evening, Nakimi-chan," she purred.

Nakimi's eyes widened. She was confused, yet grasped a small understanding of what was happening. "What are you...!" She couldn't finish it.

"Doing here?" a chirpy voice finished her sentence, and the other girl restraining Sheena took off her mask, which was an elegant Monarch butterfly eye mask. It showed only her eyes and lips. The color of the mask was a reddish orange, and it matched Akuma's hair perfectly. She smiled her angelic grin, which was not angelic at all anymore. It belonged to a deceptive liar, and Akuma was the quintessential of that.

Nakimi worked her mouth up and down, but couldn't speak. Lily threw down her hand in a disrespectful way, and they both put on their masks once more.

"Confused, eh?" Lily said, giggling.

"Aren't you surprised?" Akuma said cheerfully. "Betrayed by two supposedly 'normal' high schoolers...! This must all be a shock, right?" She laughed, and it didn't sound cute and annoying anymore. More like evil and wicked.

"I-I don't understand..." Nakimi murmured. "Explain this to me!" She turned to the man across from her. She should have been traumatized, shaking back and forth in a corner, but Nakimi was strong, and instead decided to ask for answers instead of crying helplessly about it.

"Explain?" He sounded confused.

"Yes!"

"Why don't you ask these two wonderfully resourceful young ladies in front of you instead, beautiful?" He rested his head on his two hands, which were entwined with each other. He was gazing at Nakimi, and since he could only see her upper body, his eyes were looking specifically at her bust.

"Well, why don't you ask us?" Lily spoke.

"Tell me what the fuck's happening," Nakimi snarled at the bitch.

"Bossy bitch," Lily said under her breath. Nakimi could've cared less about what the Chinese bitch said at the moment. "We invited you and Sheena to the hot spring..."

"Only to capture Sheena, and give him a taste of you." Akuma said 'him' as if she was speaking about God or some sort of deity, and it was obvious she was referring to the man in front of Nakimi.

"How did you kidnap Sheena so easily?" Nakimi asked. Sheena was ranked as B, although she was powerful enough to become a jounin, if she wanted to.

"Trying to take all the fucking credit, you bitches," a ruffian pushed through the three girls, making them scatter. The silver-haired man wrapped an arm around the girl. "I handled this tough cookie." He chuckled into Sheena's hair before moving aside her hair to expose an area of her neck, and nipping it. Then he moved his hand so it was resting underneath her breast, and held her close to his body.

Nakimi gulped. He was obviously rough, violent, and even Sheena probably couldn't handle him. "How... How do you two have relations with... him." She was talking about her rapist, of course.

"You're asking too many questions," Lily said, smiling. "You'll find out soon enough, though."

She turned away from the silver-masked girl to the man seated silently in front of her. "Give me my friend back." There was no response, and so she repeated, "Give me Sheena back." Still, he didn't speak. He was just sitting straight up, like a lifeless doll of some sort, staring right back at her through that tiny black hole right where his right eye would be. Nakimi opened her mouth to say it again, except with a bit more force, when she heard... a loud snore.

He was sleeping. Literally sleeping.

Nakimi couldn't believe it. She blinked disbelievingly a few times. _He has... the nerve... to sleep... at a time like this!_ Nakimi thought angrily. She raised her voice a bit while sounding polite and said, "Excuse me."

Surprisingly, it woke him up, with what little effort Nakimi had to make, and he started to overreact. Seriously. It shocked Nakimi because instead of talking in his deep sexually arousing voice (at least for the South Asian), he was complaining in a very high-pitched comical voice. He sounded childish, and it was clear he was doing it on purpose. He began ranting and talking like a little kid, too.

"UWAH! Why did you wake Tobi up! Tobi was sleeping peacefully and having nice dreams about lollipops and candy and dango... before you disturbed Tobi! Tobi's angry now...!" Then he made a growling sound that's pitch was pretty deep-sounding, and it reminded Nakimi of the dangerous, playful man she had spoken to on the phone just yesterday. But then it switched back to the boyish side of him again. "Tobi's gonna' have to punish you!" He got up, making Lily move aside so she would not get trampled over.

_His name is Tobi?..._ Nakimi was confused, but stayed quiet. She had a good idea on what the 'punishment' was going to be, and how Tobi was going to punish her. He had sexually raped her at the hot springs yesterday, and was clearly obsessed, so it was going to be the same thing... was it not? Tobi snatched her up from her arm, pulling her up forcefully. She looked disturbed, but couldn't say anything back. Before she knew it Tobi was dragging her somewhere where the booming music wasn't as loud. The place wasn't being raped by bright green, purple, and red lights anymore. In fact, it was dark as heck.

She could hear the same potty mouthed man yell about something, though. "Motherfucking bitch! How dare you fucking kick me...!" He was obviously pissed at someone, and Nakimi had a feeling it was Sheena, being the one who probably gave him a hard kick to the shin. Sheena was feisty, and was proving a hard woman to tame for the icy purplish-pink-eyed man. "I'll fuck that goddamned attitude right out of you tonight... Fuckin' hear that? Fuck me? I know you wish you could, ain't I fucking sexy?" He was still talking loud, since Nakimi could hear something that sounded like the latter. Sheena had probably flicked him off, or told him "Fuck you."

Nakimi was sort of worried about her friend, since she was in the hands of a dangerous, extremely perverted, violent, and profane man, but knew that Sheena could handle herself, and would never allow herself to die by someone of the likes of him. Besides, she had other things to worry about, like what was happening to her at the moment. After all, she was being hauled to some dark place where no one would be around, meaning this 'Tobi' could do anything he absolutely desired, and there would be not one person around to call for help or make him stop whatever he had in store for her. Whilst Sheena was in the back of the nightclub, and even though no one paid attention to the loud cussing of her captor at the moment, if she or anyone were to shed some clothes, everyone in the nightclub, being the little perverts they were, would have their attention very quickly captured by them.

"G-Get your hands off me!" Nakimi tried resisting, although it was useless. He was overpowering her, and everytime she tried to jerk away from him it only hurt her and her poor, straining wrists. "Ugh...!" she mumbled.

"Tobi will let you go once you are punished!" He says in his high voice, and looks back at the struggling girl. Tobi didn't seem to be bothered at the fact that she was kicking him and trying everything that would maybe help her get away. Nakimi had a feeling that he was smirking when he looked back.

Finally, Tobi stopped dragging her around. When he stopped, he didn't allow her one moment's rest and flung her around, making her sort of fly. She landed hard against the wall, her back hitting the cold hard brick wall. Luckily, she did not hurt her head. However, Tobi's body was pushed up against hers, and although it was sexual and sort of a turn on for Nakimi - since she could feel his toned abs and upper torso - she knew it was wrong.

He was a stranger, and having sex with arcane people was also known as hook-ups, which only whores had. She wanted a relationship, although she partially gave up on any love life for pretty much the rest of her life. Nakimi believed herself hideous, and couldn't see what other people saw. Plus, Tobi was trying to get his freak on in the back of a smelly nightclub. Ew.

"Ugh! Let me... go!" Nakimi was huffing and puffing hard, all of her movements requiring her a lot of oxygen, hence the reason why she was panting, and almost sweating. "This is... assault, dammit! I said..." She stopped resisting and trailed off once she noticed that a gloved hand went up to remove the orange mask.

It was weird, but for Nakimi, when he was about to take off his mask, which his hand where his hand was at, she finally took notice of everything about him. Like his hair, for instance. It was long, layered, and looked almost scene-ish, except it was a bit more masculine and not as girlie. Something told her he was a hot motherfucker undeneath. And his hands, they were large, and beautifully slender and spider-like. Such elegant hands... Nakimi's thoughts trailed off to something of a more dirty nature, and about what he could do with hands that posessed such dexterity. She blushed.

Her eyes looked down, and she noticed what he was wearing. It was an odd black cloak with red clouds on it. Nakimi was thinking hard, _Have not I seen that cloak before...? Somewhere..._ That was when she remembered. As a B-rank shinobi, she did all sorts of missions, including ones that were A- and S-ranked. They were in the book of criminals, or something like that - she couldn't remember - and she had seen several wanted Akatsuki missing-nins that wore the exact identical cloak.

"Y-You're an Akatsuki...!" she quietly gasped. _Leave it to me to point out the obvious..._ Nakimi thought to herself, amazed that she was able to make such a small thing very funny for herself, right when she was about to get killed, or raped, or whatever. So that was what the orange, red, and black blur was at the hot springs... and it had been him that raped her - this Tobi-person. It was confirmed.

"You finally notice, now?" Tobi sounded a bit shocked. Nakimi didn't know it but Tobi was thinking, _Is this girl in her right mind? _But he shook that off. After all, who wouldn't be astounded to see an Akatsuki, and still be alive?

Nakimi blushed, not because he was pushed against her like they were one being now, but because the way he said it was like he was unsure if she was mentally incompetent. She didn't say anything, but instead was waiting for him to take off his mask.

His hands finally grabbed the mask, and he was about ready to take it off. Nakimi could hear the velcro straps being pulled apart, which were hidden by his sexy messy bed-like hair, and prepared herself to be blown away. He had to be sexy. Nakimi's eyes were molded onto the area his hand and his face were, prepared to take in the glorious, heavenly face he probably had.

But, his hand moved away, and they were back holding her wrists, which was sort of pointless, since Nakimi was so squished by Tobi that it was literally impossible for her to move an arm or hand to punch him or anything. Nakimi couldn't believe it.

"W-What?" Nakimi said, upset. "You tease...!"

"Tobi can't give away all his secrets," he says, leaning forward, kissing the exposed area of her neck.

"J-Just let me look at your face..." Nakimi begs. Mostly because she wants to see his handsome face, and not because so she can describe what he looked like for the criminal book back in Konoha and to help capture him. She was already a bit too turned on and in the mood to go back to hating him.

"You're begging?" Tobi teases, his voice still sounding like he had just inhaled balloon gas.

"No..." Nakimi gets a bit quiet, her nervous side taking over.

"Then what's this?" His hand is gently rubbing her slit, which is already underneath her pretty dress. "Horny, eh?" He suddenly sounds older and mature, his voice deeper and sexier like it was, before.

"Stop it! STOP!" Nakimi resists and grabs his wrist. Her fingertips can't even touch each other since her hands are so small. "N-No...!"

"Let me do what I wish..." he growls and grabs her attacking wrist so fast Nakimi winces when he slams it against the cool brick wall. She's sure that it is broken, but she doesn't know for sure. "Stop resisting. It's futile," he whispers, the growling sound gone, but he's still angry.

Nakimi bites her lip. "N-No... I-I won't let yo -"

The feelings are too good, and his finger just touches that one love button that makes her pretty much unable to resist. He keeps on doing it, and before she knows it her dress is untied and her breasts are exposed. Nakimi moans when she feels the air touch her hardened nipples. Doing it in such a public place where anyone could see her... it was turning her on.

"You want me to stop now?" He asks, chuckling as he inhales her sweet scent.

"N-No... Continue on, please..." Nakimi swears at herself for letting herself indulge in what he is allowing her to feel. "Ahh! More!" Her head is tilted up, and she bites her lower lip. Suddenly, he stops thrusting his finger in her pussy, and retreats, letting a cool wave of air wash over her body, since his body heat is gone. "N-Nani?" (What?)

"I'll save your virginity for another much more suitable time and place," he says, as if frustrated. Nakimi notices the bulge in his pants, and she touches it, cupping it in her hands. Shocked, he stares at her wide-eyed. "Stop it, wench." He smacks her hand away, since it's obviously painful for him, as well.

"Uhm..." Nakimi feels stupid for what she did, although she knows that the man enjoyed it. He gives her tits another hard tweak before watching her tie up her dress around her neck, and fix her panties, which were lace. "Err... I'm still horny." Nakimi was still shy, but felt much more open after her rapist had done all of that to her. She starts touching her slit, right in front of him.

"Bitch... Stop that." He grabs her wrists hard, squeezing it, and gives her a warning look through that one hole in his mask, showing a scary Sharingan in a different form Nakimi can't recognize. "Let's go." His voice deep, like it had been, he takes her back to the booth, and Nakimi is even more embarrassed.

"Back so soon, eh?" Hidan asks, rubbing Sheena's sides.

"Shut up, Hidan," Tobi snarls, and Hidan rolls his eyes. "We're going back."

"So soon!" Akuma whines. "I haven't even gotten any penis yet!" She pouts. Lily rolls her eyes and sighs, probably glaring at Akuma.

"Dumb slut. Let's go. You heard him," Lily orders, and they head out of the club together, looking not strange at all. After all, a pink-faced, blushing girl was common in a club like that, where sexual things were often done, and two mysterious, handsome men flanked by two cute girls were not an odd sight.

"W-Where are we going?" Nakimi nervously asked her rapist, looking up at him.

"You'll find out soon enough," Lily answered for him, smirking.

**xxx**

Wonderful. Wonderful chapter. Just simply wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

Now review. Oh please, please review. Review, or I'll shove Hidan's scythe up your ass! Wonderful, fantastic reviews! Wonderfully reviewers of mine, simply review!


End file.
